Fumar perjudica la salud
by Cehache
Summary: Shizuo quiere dejar de fumar, pero en Ikebukuro no es fácil. Para 30vicios, en lj. Y mención de Shizaya, porque Karisawa es demasiado fangirl y la adoramos por ello.


**Notas: Quiero dejar de fumar y no sé cómo. Esto es lo que ha inspirado el fic, aunque a mí no me clavan navajas… todavía. Y no es formato script, es que Celty habla escribiendo en su teléfono móvil. There. Aunque si conoces Durarara!, deberías saberlo *frowns***

**.**

-Eh. Voy a dejar de fumar. ¿Cómo lo ves?

"Hum. Difícil. No puedo mentirte, Shizuo".

-Gracias por los ánimos.

"'Difícil' no es 'imposible'. Confío en ti".

Shizuo y Celty contemplaban la puesta de sol desde un punto situado en lo alto de una colina cercana a Ikebukuro. La paz del lugar les hacía olvidarse de lo frenético pero aún así apático de sus vidas. Tenerse el uno al otro era lo mejor que podían tener para escapar de lo que no les gusta: la excesiva atención de Shinra por parte de ella, y los ataques de ira injustificados de Shizuo.

En este lugar, cubiertos por sus cascos, les parecía que todo era posible. Encontrar una cabeza, enamorarse de Shinra; controlar sus impulsos violentos, conseguir la proximidad de la gente… e incluso dejar de fumar.

-No me gusta el olor. Es decir, sí, fumármelo me gusta, pero no me gusta el olor.

"No lo entiendo".

-Es como el pescado. A ti te gusta comer pescado, ¿verdad? Pero no te gusta oler a pescado. Dime que no o me vuelvo andando.

"No, no me gusta. Tienes razón. Pero, ¿eso significa que te gusta el sabor?"

-Te lo pongo así… cuando tienes mucha hambre, te comes cualquier cosa que no sea francamente asquerosa, ¿verdad?

"Si tengo mucha hambre, sí".

-Para mí es igual. No me gusta especialmente el sabor pero físicamente (y rollo psicológico, también) lo necesito. Además me he acostumbrado. Pero no al olor. Blegh.

Celty se limitaba a mirar hacia el horizonte. Shizuo sabía que lo había entendido, o eso quería creer porque si ella no lo entendía, entonces nadie podía hacerlo y sería lo que le faltaba para saltar de la cornisa más cercana.

"Si puedo ayudarte, dímelo".

-De momento llévame de vuelta a casa. Mañana trabajo.

La jinete sin cabeza arrancó el motor de su motocicleta, y Shizuo se agarró fuerte a ella –una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo-, para poder sentir el calor de una persona querida.

* * *

Shizuo se levanta un lunes. El primer lunes en el que ya no es fumador. Es difícil disfrutar del café matinal sin acompañarlo de un cigarro, así que empieza el día un poco de mal humor, pero finge una sonrisa y sale a la calle de camino a su trabajo.

* * *

Cuando llega a la oficina de su jefe, Tom está fumando. FUMANDO. Tom fuma un cigarro al mes, y hoy tenía que ser el día.

-Buenos días, Shizuo. Hoy tenemos un día bastante movidito, al menos ocho visitas.

_Oh, estupendo._

Sólo de pensar en la ansiedad que le crea cada "visita", como Tom las llama –y normalmente son dos diarias-, echa mano al bolsillo de su chaleco en busca de unos cigarrillos que ya no están ahí. _Y nunca volveréis a estar, cabrones, id haciéndoos a la idea. _

Shizuo se da a sí mismo una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente por haber tenido el valor de pensar tan positivamente.

Pero sigue queriendo fumarse un cigarro.

* * *

Salen a la calle, y a dos manzanas ya está Simon anunciando su sushi y, por el amor de Dios, son las nueve de la mañana.

-Oh, Shizuo. ¡Pasa a probar el sushi!

-Claro, Simon… porque sería la primera vez que lo comería, ¿verdad?

-¡Shizuo, estás creciendo! El sushi con mayonesa te ayuda a crecer y aumenta tus defensas. Pasa a comer un poco, vamos.

Y Simon lo agarra por el brazo con un poco más de fuerza de la que el guardaespaldas está dispuesto a tolerar en una situación delicada como en la que se encuentra: falto de nicotina.

Se libera del agarre, se tapa los oídos y empieza a tararear una canción mientras se aleja, con un extrañado Tom corriendo detrás de él.

* * *

La primera visita del día transcurre sin incidentes. Llegan, tienen dos palabras con el sujeto en cuestión, Tom menciona el nombre de sus guardaespaldas como quien no quiere la cosa y a estas alturas, hay que estar loco para no darle a Heijawima-sama lo que le está pidiendo.

Dos minutos más tarde, Tom tiene ahí su dinero.

El cigarro por el trabajo bien hecho nunca llega.

_Mierda_.

* * *

Hay días en lo que Shizuo necesita motivación. Normalmente, si puede, tira de sus amigos. _Lo hago por ellos_, se dice.

Como por ejemplo, Tom. Aguanta su trabajo porque sabe que lo está ayudando, y porque se lo debe.

Y también cuando se encuentra con Kadota, y lleva pegados a esos tres engendros que aún no sabe muy bien de dónde han salido. Porque no puede aguantar al frikazo de las cantantes adolescentes (en serio, no puede ser sano). En ocasiones detesta a Walker, cuando está en modo friki hiperactivo y no para de decirle lo fuerte que es y el gran superhéroe que sería si centrase sus esfuerzos en otra cosa que no fuese destrozar a Orihara Izaya.

Y claro, por si fuese poco, tenía que mentar a la persona que más ansiedad le causa en el universo. Nota cómo se le va subiendo la sangre a la cabeza al pensar en la maldita pulga y cree que va a explotar, pero Kadota –que lo conoce bien-, intenta apaciguar a la bestia.

-Hey, Shizuo, había pensado que cuando acabes de trabajar podíamos ir a tomar un cerveza. O un whisky, o algo que nos haga olvidar que esta gente –mira a Walker con la peor cara que tiene-, existió en algún momento.

El rubio consigue calmarse porque pensar que al final del día no estará solo con su ansiedad y su síndrome de abstinencia, es una gran prospectiva.

Pero aún queda algo que no está bien. Shizuo nota como si le picase todo el cuerpo, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, y siente que alguien le está mirando.

Oye algo como un "squeeee" muy bajito, y ya sabe quién es. Karisawa, desde algún punto detrás de Saburo, lo mira con los ojos vidriosos, una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas sonrosadas. Shizuo le dirige una mirada asesina y la ira vuelve a correrle por las venas. Y ella sólo lanza un murmullo dirigido a Walker, pero que causa un rubor general en todos los presentes.

-No puedes pedirle que deje de perseguir a Iza-chan. "Shizu-chan" lleva años enamorado de él, y como sabe que su amor es imposible, lo esconde tras un velo de odio. Así, puede verlo, ir a buscarlo, aunque contrario a lo que nos quieren hacer creer, es el amor lo que les une. –Conforme habla, las pupilas se le van dilatando y Shizuo sabe que la muy degenerada está retratándolo todo en su mente-. Izaya, en algún punto debe haberlo notado, y dándose cuenta de la soledad de su existencia, cede a los impulsos de Shizu-chan, una noche, en un callejón oscuro, cuando éste intenta besa…

El resto se pierde en el sonido que hace la máquina de refrescos más cercana al ser arrancada de cuajo del suelo.

* * *

El resto de visitas van, más o menos, como de costumbre. Algunos intentan darles largas, pero acaban cumpliendo. Otros no cumplen y acaban en un estado un poco lamentable pero está bien, porque son seres despreciables que de verdad se lo merecen. Aunque éstos son los peores casos, ya que un cigarro es lo más adecuado después de liberar adrenalina de esa manera.

Rechina los dientes y se muerde los labios para evitar el tic nervioso que le asalta.

* * *

¡Termina el día! Shizuo piensa que, a pesar de todo, lo ha hecho bastante bien, y está lo suficientemente cansado como para llegar a casa y dormir como un tronco, lejos de las ganas descomunales que tiene de inhalar nicotina y otro millón de sustancias igualmente desagradables, pero que a su cuerpo le parecen el mejor de los manjares.

Quiere verse con Kadota, porque de verdad, un whisky o algo más fuerte, será el complemento perfecto para caer redondo en la cama.

-Shizu-chaaaaaaan. ¿Cómo está hoy mi camarero favorito? Te veo nervioso.

_No. No, no, no._

_Nononononononononononononono._

No es justo. Ha sobrevivido al peor día que podía haber escogido para dejar de fumar, y esto… no cree que pueda sobrellevarlo. A parte del asunto de la nicotina, todavía danza en su mente por un segundo la nefasta imagen que la maldita Karisawa le ha descrito con tanta efusividad unas horas antes.

El cabrón está ahí, delante de él, en medio de una de las calles más abarrotadas de todo Ikebukuro, con la puta sonrisa en los labios y pidiendo guerra sólo con la mirada. Tres meses hace que no se han visto, y su vida ha sido francamente mejor en ese tiempo.

El rubio está tan cansado, que echa a andar y por primera vez pasa de largo. De repente, le pica el hombro e Izaya lanza una risa seca y corta.

-No me ignores, Shizu-chan. Hoy soy yo el que quiere jugar.

Le ha clavado la navaja ridícula que lleva siempre encima. No se lo puede creer y en verdad le da un poco igual porque sabe que mañana estará curado, pero es el hecho de que el cabrón haya nacido para joderle la existencia –y que haya roto la camisa que le regaló su adorado Kasuka- lo que le hace arrancar un parkímetro y salir corriendo detrás de su peor enemigo.

Cuando están los dos exhaustos y el informante está dispuesto a desaparecer, no lo hace sin antes dar la puntilla a su encuentro.

-Te veo tenso. Fuma un cigarrillo y relájate, Shizu-chaa-aan. Buenas noches.

Shizuo a estas alturas ya no lo va a seguir porque si tiene que aguantar otra provocación más, no puede garantizar que no vayan a salir heridos otros civiles. El hijo de puta, de alguna manera, se ha enterado de que intentaba dejar de fumar y ha venido a tocarle las narices.

Y se le da taaaaan bien…

* * *

Por fin llega la noche, y comparte una cerveza –que ni siquiera le gusta- con Kadota. Éste le está contando algo sobre los Dollars, pero él no le hace mucho caso porque está escribiendo algo en su móvil.

* * *

Celty recibe un inesperado sms en su móvil a altas horas de la mañana.

"Paso de dejar de fumar… Esta ciudad me odia".

* * *

Y al día siguiente Shizuo vuelve a oler a tabaco.

.


End file.
